Deceiver
by Beeshine
Summary: Awalnya Baekhyun yakin bahwa Chanyeol adalah penipu. Tapi, kemudian keadaan berbalik. Jadi, siapa yang menipu siapa? Chanbaek. Genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Dia cantik. Mata sipitnya sangat pas dipadukan dengan softlens minus, yang menambah nilai kecantikannya. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman manis dan tawa renyah yang menghangatkan hati orang-orang.

Lalu aku? Aku juga tidak kalah cantik. Aku memiliki mata sipit seperti dia, bahkan jika aku tersenyum atau tertawa akan membentuk eye smile. Kulitku putih sesuai dengan gen ibuku.

Dia adalah sahabatku, Luhan. Kami bersahabat sejak Masa Orientasi Siswa SMA. Aku masih ingat, dia menggumam, "Kemejanya putih sekali. Mataku jadi sakit." Haha. Memang kemeja yang kukenakan saat itu baru. Kemudian kami bercakap-cakap dan sejak saat itulah kami berteman dan menjadi sahabat.

Kecantikan Luhan menarik banyak perhatian para lelaki, bahkan senior kami. Luhan memiliki watak yang ceria sehingga mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Sedangkan aku, aku juga memiliki watak ceria namun hanya kepada mereka yang dekat denganku saja. Aku seolah memberi batas kepada mereka yang hanya mengenal namaku saja.

Saat kami masih kelas satu, aku dekat dengan salah satu senior dari jurusan IPA. Aku mengenalnya sebagai sosok yang murah senyum, pandai menghibur, perhatian, dan tampan.

Senior itu adalah Chanyeol.

Tetapi, dia penipu. Dengan sikap menawan yang sudah menggetarkan hatiku, dia memiliki maksud lain.

Chanyeol mendekatiku karena Luhan. Chanyeol menginginkan Luhan.

Bukan aku, Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Ayolah, kau pasti bisa. Luhan saja sudah bisa memasukkan bolanya." Chanyeol berteriak dari pinggir lapangan disamping Luhan. Sedari tadi aku mencoba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tapi selalu saja gagal. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Luhan hanya duduk dan meneriakkan kata semangat saja. Sakit telingaku.

"Yah Luhan bisa karena kau yang menuntunnya Sunbae." Aku menggerutu. Sekali lagi aku mencoba melempar bola menuju ring, tapi gagal lagi.

Hhhh. Menyebalkan.

"Kau harus bisa. Ayo ikuti aku." Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol berada di balik punggungku dan menarik lenganku keatas untuk menuntunku melempar bola. Chanyeol berbicara banyak, tentang bagaimana tubuhku harus bersikap. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa mendengar ucapannya jika yang terdengar hanyalah degup jantungku?

"Fokus Baekhyun." Pandanganku segera kutujukan pada ring basket di ujung lapangan.

"Yes! Berhasil!" Chanyeol membuka tangannya dan kami melakukan high five berulang-ulang karena aku terlalu gembira.

"Luhan ayo bertanding dengan Chanyeol. Dua lawan satu." ucapku jahil. Aku dengan Luhan di satu team dan Chanyeol sendirian. Dia lelaki bukan?

 _Aku tidak pernah melupakan hari itu._

Hari mulai gelap ketika kami selesai bermain bola basket. Luhan segera menelpon supir pribadinya. Setiap harinya aku pulang dengan bus, jadi aku selalu menunggu Luhan dijemput di halte sekolah.

Tapi, sore ini berbeda. Chanyeol ikut menunggu dan menawariku untuk pulang bersama.

Oh Tuhan. Aku punya masalah sekarang. Bagaimana aku bisa mengontrol degup jantungku? Aku pasti mati terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau ingin makan?" ucap Chanyeol setelah Luhan pulang.

"Bagaimana dengan semangkuk Ramyeon?" Chanyeol dengan segera mengangguk dan melajukkan motornya.

 _Aku sungguh tidak pernah melupakan hari itu._

Kami menikmati semangkuk Ramyeon di kedai pinggir jalan ditengah keramaian kota. Aku tidak menyangka, hari ini sungguh ada.

"Baekhyun, aku ingin berbicara."

"Hmm. Bicaralah." Aku masih menyeruput kuah Ramyeon yang tersisa.

"Aku menyukai Luhan."

 _Aku tidak percaya hari ini ada._

"Lalu?" Aku berucap dengan nada yang sewajar mungkin.

"Bisa bantu aku?"

Jadi, itu sebabnya Chanyeol mengajakku makan.

 _Sungguh, aku masih mengingat hari itu hingga saat ini._


	2. Chapter 2

_Few years later..._

Drrrrtt..

"Yeoboseyo.." Aku mengangkat telpon dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul. Demi apa, ini masih jam enam pagi. Siapa yang berani mengganggu ketenanganku?

"Baekhyun! Bangunlah! Ke kantor dalam 30 menit!" Oh, Kyungsoo ternyata.

"Neeee? Tapi ada apaa?" Secepat kilat aku turun dari ranjangku dan menyisir rambut singaku.

"Aku tidak bisa datang. Kau harus menggantikanku. Aku harus menyiapkan pernikahanku, kau tau kan."

"Dasar mata tahu bulat! Oke, aku segera kesana."

Aku bekerja sebagai Make Up Artist untuk cover model dari majalah kami. Sebenarnya aku hanya assistant Kyungsoo saja. Aku lebih sering menyiapkan peralatan make up daripada merias.

Sampailah aku di depan ruang tunggu model. Pegal tanganku membawa peralatan make up seorang diri.

Tok.. Tok..

"Annyeong. Aku yang akan meriasmu."

"Kau terlambat lima menit."

"Maafkan aku." Dengan segera aku menata peralatan di meja rias yang disediakan. Aku gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku merias sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Tidak kupedulikan model yang duduk tak acuh memegang ponselnya sedari tadi.

"Kau.. Baekhyun ?" Aku segera menoleh. Dia...

"Kita berbicara setelah pekerjaanmu dan aku selesai, okay? Sekarang lakukanlah pekerjaanmu."

Dia benar-benar Chanyeol? Lelaki yang membuat suram masa SMA ku. Lelaki penipu.

"Hhh.. Aku sungguh tidak percaya."

Chanyeol berada di sekitarku lagi. Dia memasukki hidupku lagi.

Ku hirup aroma kopi yang berada didepanku. Menatap sekeliling _caffe_ _lobby_ kantorku. Hanya beberapa kali saja aku kesini, itupun hanya untuk menemani Kyungsoo. Tidak pernah aku berada disini sendirian. Mungkin hari ini pengecualian, karena aku menunggu Chanyeol.

Aku menunggunya? Ya, aku menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

"Menungguku?" Dia datang. Aku hanya memberikan senyum tipis setipis mungkin kepadanya dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk duduk.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku sedikit tidak baik."

"Kenapa? Karena aku?"

"Ya, sedikit. Sisanya karena seseorang mengganggu tidurku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku baik."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Luhan?" Chanyeol terkejut sedikit. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Ia menolak pernyataan cintaku saat hari kelulusannya."

Jadi ternyata begitu?

"Maaf, karena aku tidak ada saat itu. Aku pergi ke Seoul untuk mempersiapkan diri mengikuti tes di universitas."

"Tidak apa."

Jadi, bagaimana hatiku harus bereaksi sekarang? Aku tidak yakin masih memiliki perasaan walau secuil. Aku meyakinkan diri bahwa aku hanya terkejut bertemu dengannya kembali.

"Bisa kita bertemu kembali lain waktu?"

Akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi lebih sibuk dari hari biasanya. Dan penghasilanku juga lebih dari biasanya, haha. Itu karena Kyungsoo melimpahkan pekerjaannya padaku untuk sementara hingga pernikahannya tiba. Kyungsoo juga berkata, bahwa aku yang akan meriasnya nanti dan memberiku bonus. Betapa bahagianya aku.

Tapi, aku tidak yakin akan bahagia jika kami masih bertemu. Aku dan Chanyeol. Katakanlah aku takut. Aku takut jika dia kembali datang hanya untuk memanfaatkanku lagi. Dan aku takut perasaan itu kembali datang.

Sejak pertemuan kami di kantorku, Chanyeol sering mengajakku bertemu mungkin seminggu sekali atau beberapa minggu sekali. Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja, dia tidak menunjukkan sikap menipunya. Setidaknya belum. Haruskah aku percaya padanya?

Sikapnya masih sama seperti dulu. Suka menghibur, perhatian, dan sikap humorisnya bertambah. Walau kadang terdengar garing. Tapi, sekarang Chanyeol jahil.

Aku selalu memukul perutnya jika ia menggodaku dengan menyebalkan. Dan ia akan berkata, "Aduh perutku sakit sekali." dengan nada yg serius didukung dengan ekspresi kesakitan. Lalu aku akan memegang perutnya dan berkata, "Apa benar-benar sakit?" Kemudian dia tertawa dengan sangat keras. Dan aku memukul perutnya kembali.

Chanyeol selalu melakukan itu hingga aku hapal dengan perilakunya. Jadi, ketika aku memukulnya dan ia mengaduh kesakitan aku tidak memegang perutnya lagi dengan berkata, "Apa benar-benar sakit?"

Tapi, suatu ketika Chanyeol tertawa sehabis menggodaku dan aku belum sempat memukulnya, ia sudah mengaduh kesakitan. Awalnya aku diam tak menghiraukan. Tapi, Chanyeol tetap memegangi perutnya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kita pulang saja ya? Aku ingin BAB." Kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Kau jorok."

-TBC-

Uwaaa seneng ada yang review ceritaku walau dikit. Semoga kalian suka yaa sama Deceiver.

Ada yg tanya "ini boyxboy?" dan jawabannya adalah ini genderswitch. Bisa diliat si scene pas baek nantangin cy tanding basket.

Untuk kedepannya, semoga lebih banyak yg review dan banyak yg menantikan Deceiver. Ini cuma fic pendek pertama yang aku posting.

Thankyou guys. Keep supporting Chan with Baek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol tampak pucat hari ini. Tapi ia memintaku bertemu. Ketika aku bertanya ia hanya menjawab, "Cuaca sedang dingin. Kenapa kau tidak memakai mantel?"

Aku hanya diam dan menyeruput kopiku. Suasana canggung menyelimuti kami kemudian. Chanyeol tidak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Baekhyun aku ingin bertanya."

"Ya, silahkan."

"Jika seseorang yang kau sayangi sedang sakit, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja berada disisinya dan merawatnya."

"Apa tidak akan menjadi beban untukmu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Karena dia orang yang aku sayangi. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Mataku membelalak. Aku menenangkan diri dan menjawab setenang yang aku bisa. "Ya, sebagai teman."

"Hanya itu?"

"Mmm... Yaa."

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kemudian. "Kau membuatku kecewa, Baek."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku, ingin kau merawatku."

"Kau sakit?"

"Sebenarnya.. Aku menderita kanker lambung sudah sejak lama, tapi aku baru mengetahuinya ketika aku bertemu denganmu di _cafe_ _lobby_.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"

Chanyeol mempunyai magh sejak SMA dulu, tapi penyakit magh nya semakin parah karena ia mogok makan saat Luhan menolak cintanya. Akhirnya Chanyeol menginap di rumah sakit karena magh dan malnutrisi.

Kemudian saat kami bertemu kembali ke _caffe_ _lobby_ , aku memesan kopi untuk Chanyeol. Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, perutnya mendadak sakit dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit. Rasa sakit itu disebabkan asam lambung yang naik karena meminum kopi.

"Jika kau tidak memesan kopi untukku saat itu, mungkin aku akan lebih telat lagi mengetahuinya. Terimakasih, Baekhyun."

"Tapi, kau jadi sakit karena kopi yang aku berikan padamu. Lalu, aku juga sering memukul perutmu dan kau kesakitan. Apa itu benar-benar sakit?"

"Ya, tapi aku selalu tertawa untuk menutupinya karena aku tidak ingin kau khawatir."

"Maaf Chanyeol. Sungguh aku minta maaf."

Tidak terasa aku meneteskan air mata yang jarang kukeluarkan. Bahkan saat Chanyeol mengatakan, ia menyukai Luhan aku pun tidak melakukannya.

"Jika kau merasa bersalah, kau harus merawatku sampai sembuh, Baek." Chanyeol menghapus airmataku dengan jemarinya yang kini terasa rapuh.

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya."

"Tapi, tidak perlu. Aku akan menjadi beban untukmu."

"Tidak, Chanyeol." Aku dengan segera menggenggam tangannya. Menggeleng kuat bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi beban untukku, sebaliknya aku selalu senang didekatnya, bersamanya.

"Mengapa? Apa karena kau menyayangiku?"

"Ya." Aku mengangguk kuat. Chanyeol hanya menatapku.

"Hanya sebagai teman bukan?"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Mungkin seharusnya kau yang meminta maaf padaku."

"Aku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Ya. Kesalahan yang sangat besar."

"Apa?"

"Aku menyayangimu sejak kau menjadi Sunbae-ku saat SMA, tapi kau menyukai Luhan. Cih." Aku memalingkan wajahku dan melepas genggaman tanganku.

"Sungguh?"

"YA! Dan aku membencimu karena kau menangisi Luhan dan membuat dirimu sakit."

"Oh Tuhan. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Tetaplah bersamaku." Chanyeol dengan riang memelukku, tanpa mempedulikan aku yang menangis karenanya dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang.

"Sungguh, aku membencimu."

-TBC-

 **Thanks buat kalian yg udah baca chapter sebelumnyaa. Thanks juga udah review walaupun masih dikit kekeke**

 **Aku minta maaf karena setiap chapter yg aku update selalu sedikit. Baru segitu aja kemampuanku guys. Aku masih belajar menulis ditengah kesibukanku sebagai pelajar hehe.**

 **Kedepannya, semoga lebih banyak yang baca, lebih banyak yg review, dan lebih sedikit yg siders *peace man***

 **THANKYOU SEMUAAA MWAH*** *ala cipokan baek*


	4. Chapter 4

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?" Dokter bertanya dengan serius.

"Tidak, dokter. Aku tidak mengira jika akan secepat itu."

"Haruskah aku jelaskan secara rinci padamu?"

"Tidak perlu, dokter. Aku akan bertanya pada Chanyeol. Terimakasih."

Dokter mengatakan kanker lambung yang diderita Chanyeol bertambah parah, bahkan sudah memasuki stadium tiga. Itu karena Chanyeol tidak pernah mau di rawat inap semenjak ia tau penyakitnya.

Chanyeol bodoh. Dia bodoh karena mengkhawatirkanku. Dia bodoh menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena Luhan.

Bagaimanapun aku tidak membenci Luhan. Luhan tidak mengetahui bahwa aku menyukai Chanyeol yang saat itu menyukai luhan.

"Hai Baek. Duduklah." Chanyeol berucap ketika aku membuka pintu ruang inapnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pinggiran ranjangnya menyuruhku untuk duduk.

"Ingin menjelaskan sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?" Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Keadaanmu. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Aku yakin Chanyeol tau apa maksudku. Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya, bersiap untuk berbicara. "Okay, aku akan katakan semuanya."

Di hari Chanyeol mengaku padaku bahwa ia sakit, dokter memvonis usianya sudah tidak lama lagi. Sekitar satu atau dua bulan lagi. Chanyeol menyembunyikannya. Lagi-lagi karena takut aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dan tentu saja aku akan khawatir.

Dokter menyarankan Chanyeol untuk melakukan pembersihan sel-sel kanker di awal ia mengetahui penyakitnya, namun Chanyeol menolak. Jadi, ia hanya melakukan pengobatan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

"Kau kejam pada dirimu sendiri. Apa kau tidak ingin tua bersamaku?"

Seharusnya aku tidak meneteskan airmata, karena seharusnya aku menjadi penyemangat Chanyeol untuk berobat.

"Ya, aku ingin. Sangat ingin."

"Tapi kau telah mengingkari perkataanmu dengan perbuatanmu. Itu dusta."

Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahku pada dadanya, mengusak kepalaku lembut. Dia tau yang aku rasakan.

"Kau harus melakukan apapun yang dokter suruh. Operasi, kemoterapi atau apapun itu aku tidak mengerti Chanyeol."

"Baek, itu semua percuma. Tindakan seperti itu seharusnya dilakukan ketika kanker berada di stadium satu dan dua. Jika sudah di stadium tiga, sudah mustahil untuk bisa sembuh."

"Kau pesimis sekali. Jadi, kau sudah menyerah?" Aku bertanya dengan lembut, sembari menghapus airmataku yang terus saja mengalir. "Menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hidup? Jika kau tidak sembuh, aku akan merasa bersalah karena aku gagal merawatmu."

Kami terdiam cukup lama. Aku menenangkan diriku dan Chanyeol berpikir apa yang telah aku ucapkan. Aku memberinya waktu untuk berpikir hingga ia benar-benar memilih keputusan yang tepat.

Pandanganku teralih pada nakas di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Terdapat piring berisi nasi beserta lauk yang masih utuh.

"Kau juga tidak memakan makananmu. Aku sungguh membencimu. Ayo makan,aku suapi." Dan senyum lebar langsung mengakhiri perdebatan kami.

Aku pernah bilang bukan? Bahwa Chanyeol adalah penipu?

Dia meninggalkanku 3 bulan kemudian setelah ia berkata, "Tetaplah bersamaku." Usianya lebih panjang dari yang dokter perkirakan.

Chanyeol benar. Semua yang dilakukannya untuk memperjuangkan hidup tidak terlalu berguna. Semua tindakan yang Chanyeol jalani tidak membuat Chanyeol sembuh.

Tapi, membuatku kehilangan Chanyeol selamanya.

Chanyeol benar-benar menuruti apa yang kukatakan untuk berobat, dan dokter menyarankan untuk operasi. Tepat sebelum Chanyeol kehilangan kesadarannya karena obat bius, ia masih sempat mengucapkan, "Aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih."

Hingga operasi selesai dilakukan, Chanyeol tidak sadarkan diri. Ia koma selama satu bulan sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku. Koma yang memperpanjang usianya. Tapi ia tidak benar-benar hidup.

Apa Chanyeol meninggal karena aku? Karena aku ingin ia menuruti perkataan dokter?

Jadi, siapa yang menipu siapa? Apakah aku yang menipu Chanyeol dengan berkata, bahwa tindakan yang dilakukan oleh dokter bisa menyembuhkan Chanyeol? Atau Chanyeol yang menginginkanku untuk bersamanya, tetapi yang berbicara malah meninggalkanku?

Chanyeol mempermainkan hatiku. Datang dan pergi seenak jidatnya.

Tapi, Chanyeol tidak menipuku untuk satu hal.

Cinta.

Ya, dia mencintaiku. Kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan padaku.

Dan aku juga akan selalu mencintai Chanyeol. Walau aku tau, kini dunia kami berbeda.

END.

Akhirnya selese juga, hehe.

Awalnya aku nulis cerita ini buat ikutan Giveaway-nya dyowifeu di instagram. Dan ternyata guys, aku juara dua *yippiiy* Padahal itu kali pertama aku post ceritaku disosmed. Sempet ragu2 juga sih, karena aku sendiri belum PD sama cerita yang aku buat. Tapi ternyata miminnya sukaa hehe.

Maaf curcol ya kawan.

Thanks buat yang udah ngikutin cerita ini dari awal sampe akhir.

Keep support Chan with Baek guys.

Love u


End file.
